fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tiny Problem
It was just a normal day in the guild. Not too many people were out doing jobs most of them were training. Umi was just relaxing in the lounge read a book to maybe learn new moves. "Now this is my chance to do some studying while the duo is practicing flying," Umi thought to herself as she looked around the lounge. Umi noticed and just watched as Zero and Scorpius were having one of their famous arguments. "Well never mind about reading," Umi sighed as she heard them argue. She got up and walked up to the job board. "Wait whats this," Umi claimed out loud. "Nova your put out a job?" she questioned towards Nova who was sitting. "Yup I need someone to watch him for me," Nova explained. "I'll do it," Umi proclaimed as she continue to read the flier. "Oh I need someone else and Mizore can't cause she's training... who wants to babysit Tiny with me?" Umi questioned loudly so everyone could hear. "I volunteer as tribute," yelled Scorpius. "Okay Nova, Scorpius and I will take your job," Umi proclaimed to Nova."Okay great let me get everything ready," Nova explained as she got up and left. "Hey Scorpius you ready for this job?" Umi questioned him as she walked up to him. "Yup lets do this," Scorpius said. "Wait it looks like there is more than just watching him." Umi said as she gave him the job flier. Scorpius read the flier and noticed what Umi had claimed, they weren't just hanging out with him, they also needed to give him a bath. "A bath huh this is going to be interesting," Scorpius claimed with a smile. "It sure is," Umi claimed with a smile as they met up with Nova with the list of what they needed to do while she was gone. "Okay so here is the shampoo he needs. he doesn't like water in his ears so watch that Scorpius. Oh and If you could brush him after you dry him? Make sure he doesn't get all dirty from playing while I'm gone as well!" With that Nova ran out of the door. Scorpius says "Shall we head to casa de la Tiny?" Umi laughs "Let's do it!" The duo walked into casa de la Tiny and right when they did Tiny jumped up and tackled Scorpius with kisses. "Maybe Tiny isn't the only one who needs a bath," Umi laughed at the now drenched in slobber Scorpius. "Your probably right haha okay I guess we should get to work," Scorpius claimed as he wiped off slobber from his face. "Hmm well Nova said Tiny won't take a bath unless its her..... any thoughts," Umi questioned the still wet Scorpius. "Hmmmm no not really," Scorpius claimed while staring at Tiny. "Well we should at least get everything ready," Scorpius claimed. "Yeah okay get the water ready and I'll grab the stuff," Umi claimed as she put the stuff that Nova gave them by the bath and Scorpius filled the bath with warm water from his hands. "So how are we gonna give him a bath" Umi questioned Scorpius after he finished filling the bath. "I have no idea," Scorpius said staring at the sleeping Tiny. Moments past and they still didn't know what to do until Umi gasped. "I'm assuming with the gasp you have an idea," Scorpius claimed. Umi turned to him and said with a smile, "Yup come on we need to get away from Tiny first." With that the two walked away. "Okay so you now how Tiny won't take a bath unless its Nova, well I could just clone her and then we can give him a bath,," Umi explained with excitement. "That's a great idea!" Scorpius said with a smile. "Okay give me a second, Ice-Make: Clone Nova," Umi chanted then appeared a Nova. "Okay lets go give Tiny a bath!" Umi chanted as she walked back where Tiny was with Clone Nova and Scorpius right behind her. "Okay Tiny its bath time," Clone Nova claimed and then Tiny jumped up and walked into the bath waiting to be washed. "Bingo," Umi claimed with a small smile. As the Clone Nova came close to Tiny he splashed water hitting her causing her to melt a little. "Oh no," the duo claimed as Tiny noticed and growled at the clone and splashed her again and she fully melted. "Okay Tiny lets just finish the bath while your in there.." Umi said quietly as the duo walked slowly up to him. Then suddenly Tiny jumps out of the water on lands on Umi then runs back to where he was sleeping and went back to sleep. "Well it looks like he gave you a bath instead," Scorpius laughed as he helped her up. "Haha come on we need another plan to bath him," Umi claimed as she stared at the sleeping dog as she dried herself off. They stared at Tiny for a few moments until and idea struck them at the same time. "Duh we take they bath to him," they claimed quietly to each other. "Okay come on lets go," Umi claimed quietly as she started to tiptoe towards Tiny with Scorpius right behind her. "Ice-Make: Floor and Ice-Make: Trap Box," Umi chanted and an icy floor appeared below the three of them and Tiny woke up to this and tried escape but was too late because an icy box had covered them. "Gotcha," the two claimed to Tiny. "Now then let's get you nice and clean buddy." Scorpius said as we get closer to Tiny. Tiny growled and ran around the box, with Scorpius following. "Ah this is getting nowhere. Umi, you don't mind if I just dump water on all of us?" Scorpius asked. "Go for it" Umi says, "I'm still soaked from last time." So with a nod, Scorpius condensed rain clouds at the top of the cage, pouring out water on all three of them. "Okay now that he is nice and wet let's start washing him. Now where's the soap..." Scorpius wonders. "Ummmm," Umi claimed as she looked around and did not see the soap anywhere. "We forgot it outside," Umi claimed with a nervous laugh, "I'll go get it just give me a second." Umi then melted a little of the trap box to get out but quickly refroze it before Tiny had the chance to escape. Umi then grabbed the soap then ran back to the icy box. "Hey is Tiny by the wall I just got out of?" Umi questioned as she waited next to the wall. "No," Scorpius answered and with that Umi melted the wall again and went back in and refroze it. "Now that we have the soap its time to clean him," Umi claimed with a slight evil grin. "What's with the look?" Scorpius asked. "Oh nothing" Umi replied, handing him the soap. "Alright now we are ready to do this!" Scorpius said pumped. He approaches the wet Tiny with the soap and he started growling again. "Tiny come on, you know its us! We aren't going to hurt yo-" and before he finished his sentence Tiny grabbed the soap out of Scorpius' hands and bit down hard and shook his head. This caused the soap bottle to explode and get everywhere except on Tiny. "Well it seems we are the ones getting the bath and not him huh?" Umi laughed as she wiped some soap off of her arm. "Now what do we do?" She asked. Scorpius replied "Well this soap was supposed to go into the water anyways. I guess I could swish everything around with some water?" 'Hmm, that makes sense," Umi claimed after thinking for a moment. "Once we get all the soap into the water what are we gonna do?" Umi questioned him as he started to move water around collecting soap when something caught her eye. "Um Scorpius it looks your water is melting my ice a little," Umi claimed as she pointed to a certain spot in the box and walked over to refreeze it. "We should probably hurry this up cause we still have to dry and brush him too and no doubt about it it'll take awhile," Umi claimed nervously laughing as she looked over at Tiny with all of his fur. So after a few minutes of scrubbing and washing Tiny, they realize that Tiny was as scrubbed up as possible, so Scorpius rinses him out once more, While Umi froze the excess water on the floor so they wouldn't slip. "Well then, now that he is rinsed how are we going to dry him?" Scorpius asked. "Well...let me call in a friend of ours...Ice-Make: Clone Zero," Umi chanted and a perfect clone of Zero appeared. "Okay Zero do your thing," Umi claimed and then the ice clone of Zero's hands lit up with small, black flames and walked towards Tiny, who seemed calm about this, and began to dry him. "How is his hands not melting?" Scorpius asked as he watched Zero dry off Tiny. "To be honest I don't know," Umi claimed with a small laugh,"But that doesn't matter at the moment while Zero is doing that I may as well get the brush." With that Umi left the box real quickly then came back with the brush Nova gave them. "Hm, there is only one brush, give me a second, Ice-Make: Brush," Umi chanted then a replica appeared in her hand. "Catch," Umi claimed as she tossed the original brush to Scorpius and he caught it. "Thanks," Scorpius claimed. "Now we wait until Zero is done with drying Tiny," Umi claimed as she sat down and leaned against the wall. Scorpius nodded in agreement and sat down too and watched the clone dry Tiny. After awhile, clone Zero finally finished drying Tiny. "Thanks Zero," Umi claimed as she melted the clone. Once that was done the duo approached Tiny cautiously noticing that he's just relaxing. Umi started to brush him and he just sat there allowing Umi to brush him. "Well at least brushing him won't be a hassle," Scorpius claimed with relief and started to brush him as well. After what seemed like forever they finally finished brushing the giant furry dog and collapsed in exhaustion. "Well now whats left is to melt the box.." Umi claimed as she slowly got back up and shrugged her way towards a wall and began to melt it. After awhile Umi finally melted the whole thing and walked back next to Scorpius and sat back down. After a few minutes of rest, Tiny fell asleep. "Well hopefully we can keep him calm and clean until Nova comes home" Scorpius said with a laugh. Just a moment later, Tiny perks up, sniffs the air, wags his tail and begins to stand up. Umi and Scorpius both say to themselves "Uh oh..." Tiny begins to bound away from them straight towards an area of mud! "Tiny Stop!" Scorpius tried to yell, but it was no use. TIny bounded straight through the mud, covering his underside completely, and continued to bound towards someone walking towards the guild. The person turned out to be Nova. "Well I see that Tiny is okay, aside from being a bit dirty." She laughs and notices Umi's and Scorpius' pained looks. "Looks like you two got more of a bath than Tiny."